1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved garden hose with a backbone that resists kinking.
2. Description of the Related Art
Anti-kinking garden hoses are known in the art. See, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,867,485; 4,923,223; 5,246,254; and 2,640,502. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,867,485 and 4,923,223 disclose providing a plurality of ribs which are constructed and arranged to form a flow opening if and when a hose is kinked. U.S. Pat. No. 2,640,502, on the other hand, discloses a spring wire that is disposed in the hose to resist kinking.
What is needed, however, is a garden hose that is easy to manufacture and that effectively prevents kinking.